This invention relates to lamp shades and shapes thereof, and more particularly to lamp shades that can be made from similar components to form both circular and polygonal cross sectional configurations.
Conventional lamp shades have a typical circular or polygonal cross sectional configuration and are generally manufactured in a preformed or assembled condition prior to being shipped to the consumer. The conventional lamp shades are either circular in cross sectional configuration or polygonal in cross sectional configuration and are typically made from specially shaped components which are not interchangeable for the several configurations. Typically, lamp shades might be classified as being cylindrical or box shaped shades which might be mounted to lamps or light fixtures over the light bulb or under the light bulb. Typically, lamp shades are preassembled at the factory and are not adapted to be readily and easily assembled by the consumer without the need for tools not normally found in most households.
The present invention seeks to provide components for lamp shades which enables an unskilled consumer to assemble lamp shades of any desired cross sectional configuration whether circular or polygonal. The frame of lamp shades of the present invention may be formed from similar components in a wide variety of configurations such as cylindrical, box, tapered, and frusto-conical lamp shades, with the assembled lamp shade, after a covering is applied to the frame, having substantially the same aesthetic appeal as a conventional factory assembled lamp shade.
Broadly, each lamp shade of the present invention comprises a frame including a first peripheral edge member defined by a plurality of easily deformed T-shaped connectors secured at their arms to one or more, easily deformable, horizontally disposed struts, at least a second peripheral edge member defined by a plurality of easily deformable T-shaped connectors secured at their arms to one or more, easily deformable, horizontally disposed, struts, a plurality of peripherally spaced rib members extended therearound and adapted for connection at its ends to the trunks of respective T-shaped connectors in the first edge member and at least a second peripheral edge member, a spider member connected to the at least a second peripheral edge member, either a light bulb engaging element or a shade support element associated with the spider member, and a covering made from a suitable material such as plain rice paper, fiberglass rice paper, silk or the like is secured to the frame to complete the lamp shade.
Each of the first and second peripheral edge members is easily formed as an endless member with a variety of shapes such as circular, oval, elliptical and polygonal, depending on the desired configuration of the lamp shade. The lamp shades of the present invention might be suspended on a vertically disposed lamp such that the lamp shade opens in a downward direction to provide direct lighting or they may be mounted to a wall or ceiling light fixture such that they open in an upward or side direction to provide indirect lighting.
Accordingly, it is an object of this present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, lamp shade that can be easily and rapidly assembled into a variety of configurations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lamp shade that can be easily assembled from common components into a number of cross sectional configurations without the need for special tooling or mechanical skills.